marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cybele (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = The Great Mother, Dyndymene, Rhea, Agdistis | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Eternals | Relatives = Zuras (husband, deceased); Azura (Thena) (daughter, deceased); A'Lars (Mentor) (brother-in-law, deceased); Eros (Starfox) (nephew); Thanos (nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Forests in Colorado; formerly Olympia | Gender = Female | Height = 5' 11" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Strawberry Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Olympia | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = goddess | Education = | Origin = Olympian Eternal | PlaceOfBirth = Olympia, Greece | Creators = Peter Gillis; Sal Buscema | First = Eternals Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Cybele was a second generation Eternal. Very little has been revealed about Cybele's past. She married Zuras, ruler of the Eternals of Earth, before the rise of the civilization of ancient Greece. Zuras and Cybele had one child, Azura, who later took the name Thena. Although Cybele was the consort of Zuras, she evidently had no interest in participating in the great events of Eternals history, such as their encounters with the Celestials. She lived with Zuras for a time and raised Thena, and today retains her maternal interest in Thena's welfare. However, Cybele never felt comfortable in the society of her fellow Eternals, and appears to have left their city of Olympia after Thena reached adulthood. Although Cybele was technically the queen of the Eternals by reason of her marriage to Zuras, she has never truly been interested in governing them, and, after Zuras's recent death, was content to let Thena become the new ruler of Earth's Eternals. Cybele has always had a great interest in nature, and in the days of ancient Greece was often mistaken for the Earth goddess Gaea. Today she lives by herself in a forest in Colorado, using her psionic powers to prevent herself from being seen by human beings unless she wants them to see her. | Powers = Cybele possesses the conventional attributes of her race as well as certain special abilities developed through rigorous discipline. However, Cybele has not chosen to develop any of her known special superhuman abilities to the same degree that Thena and others of the most powerful Eternals have. Like that of all Eternals of Earth, Cybele's life force is augmented by cosmic energy, making her virtually immortal, immune to disease and aging, and able to regenerate injured or missing organic tissue. Like the other Eternals of Earth, Cybele maintains a virtually unbreakable mental control over the processes and structure of her body, even when she is asleep or unconscious. Only an injury that disperses a significant portion of her body molecules, or a force that overwhelms and breaks her mental held over her body, could cause Cybele to die. Cybele's control over her body, in conjunction with her matter rearranging ability, enable her to maintain whatever physical age she wishes. As a result, Cybele appears to be no older than her daughter Thena. Cosmic energy bolsters Cybele's metabolism so that she does not tire from any physical exertion. She can resist temperature extremes through mental concentration. Cybele can project cosmic energy in the form of beams from her eyes or in the form of beams or flashes from her hands. This cosmic energy, stored in specialized enclaves of cells in her body, can be used as force, as heat, as light, and possibly as other forms of electromagnetic energy. Cybele can project a maximum concussive force of at least 200 pounds per square inch. She can project heat reaching a maximum temperature of 2000° Fahrenheit. The maximum effective range for her energy beams seems to be about 175 feet. Cybele is only a second-level adept (with the fifth level being the highest) at this discipline, due to her lack of interest in honing her ability further. The expenditure of cosmic energy in this way will temporarily deplete Cybele's physical strength, but it will quickly rebuild itself after such exertion is over. Cybele can psionically manipulate atoms and molecules so as to transform an object's shape, but she is again no more than a second-level adept at this discipline. Like all Eternals, Cybele is able to levitate herself by mentally manipulating gravitons (subatomic particles carrying the force of gravitational attraction between atoms) around her. She can also levitate other persons and objects, even while simultaneously levitating herself. By manipulating gravitons, she can lift even greater weights than her own physical strength would allow her to. Cybele can fly at approximately 600 miles per hour, but her speed is considerably lessened if she is simultaneously levitating more than 200 pounds. Cybele has the psionic ability to influence the minds of others. Using her low-level psionic hypnotic power, she can prevent herself from being seen or heard. It is not known whether she can psionically influence the minds of others in other ways. | Abilities = | Strength = Cybele has the average amount of strength for a female Eternal of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. She can lift (press) about 15 tons without negating the force of gravity on what she is lifting. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under her own power. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://comicscentral.tripod.com/marvelheroes/c/cybele.htm * (Feb 1986) }} Category:Kronos Family